


凤凰花开

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:44:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	凤凰花开

　　我叫熠瑾，别人只有一个父亲，我却有两个，一个是魔尊，一个是天帝。哦，对了，我还有个不省心的哥哥，他的真身随了父帝，是一条龙。  
　　说是哥哥，其实是我让他的。当初在蛋壳里时他就闹着要第一个出去，我对谁先谁后倒是无所谓，于是他就理所当然的成了哥哥。  
　　我们仙元已有两千岁了，但外表看起来还像个五岁的孩童。父帝说降生时我们成长太快，逆天而为，因此才会这般模样。每当这时，父尊就会握住我们的手，将我们揽在怀里。他虽然没有流泪，但那眼神让我难过得想哭。  
　　我安慰父尊，反正我们是神仙，寿元无尽，虽然长得慢一点，但总会慢慢长大的。  
　　父尊摸摸我的头，把我抱在怀里哄我入睡。我觉得挺对不起父帝，父尊难得来天界一次，还被我占了去。果然第二天父帝的眼神就变得很可怕。  
　　我的身子不好，体质属火，魔界幽冥气息太重不宜居住，我就跟着父帝住在天界。我很羡慕我的哥哥溯瑜，他真是一条朝气蓬勃的龙，三五不时就跟着父尊出征巡幸。除了上清天，四海六界都被他踏遍了。  
　　可他还觉得不满足，经常跑来我面前抱怨。说父尊不爱他，还说什么别人家的孩子过得舒舒服服，而他不是扛着枪跟那些妖兽打，就是在校场上被父尊折腾得浑身青紫。  
　　对于他的话我只信一半，龙鳞这么坚硬，除了凤凰的利爪，我真想不出有什么武器能在上面留下伤痕。  
　　他见我不信，就拉着我唠唠叨叨一下午。我一脸认真的听他说话，其实心思早就飞到了别的地方。唔，上次从姻缘府偷了一扎红线出来，立刻被一抢而空，看来仙女姐姐们很喜欢红线呢！哦，穗禾姑姑的手艺越发精进了，做的饼子香甜软糯，让人吃了还想吃。等等，我好像忘了一件很重要的事……  
　　“熠瑾，你有没有听我说话。”溯瑜两眼瞪得圆溜溜，好像下一秒就要喷出火来。  
　　“听啊，我不是一直在听嘛！”忘了什么呢？啊，我想起来了。太上老君的丹炉快要开了。上次那炉不知道是什么丹，滋味真好啊！  
　　“你骗我！”溯瑜用力一推，我就倒在了地上。幸好是坐着的，否则屁股早就摔成了八瓣。我仰头看他，不知他从我脸上看出了什么，面色一沉，像罩了一朵乌云。“你肯定在想穗禾姑姑的饼子了，要不就是老君的丹药了。”他一指我嘴角，“看，都流口水了。”  
　　我赶紧擦擦，拽住他的袖子摇啊摇，“你别生气嘛，老君邀我去品丹，待会儿我们一起去吧！兴许还能偷到一颗九转金丹哩！”  
　　他冷哼一声，倨傲的模样很得父尊精髓，“你以为九转金丹这么容易得的？还有你别总是傻乎乎的，老君邀你，不过是想沾了你的祥瑞之气，开出一炉好丹罢了。”  
　　我双手朝他伸出，示意他拉我起来。  
　　他又哼了两声，虽然一脸不情愿，但还是握住我的手把我拉了起来。  
　　反正不远，我也懒得驾云，便和他手拉手一起朝老君的兜率宫走去。  
　　“溯瑜，你的真身是龙，那我的真身是什么呢？”我们十指相扣，像荡秋千似的摇啊摇。  
　　“叫哥哥。”溯瑜瞪了我一眼。  
　　“好吧，哥哥。”我撇嘴，不跟他一般计较，“别人都能随意化出真身，只有我不能。”我想了又想，“我出生时一定化出了真身，你还记得吗？”我们一卵双生，心意相通，我想不出的事溯瑜必能帮我想出来，反之亦然。  
　　溯瑜歪着头想了想，“我只记得你身上金光熠熠，背上有五彩纹路。”他用力握了握的手，“化不出真身一点都不要紧，反正我会保护你。”  
　　我心头温暖，冲他一笑，“我也保护你，不让父尊父帝责罚你。”  
　　谁知誓言应验得这么快，当天溯瑜就闯祸了。这个熊孩子，居然把老君的丹炉推倒了。  
　　父帝依旧是云淡风轻的模样，只在父尊气得狠时敷衍的骂上几句。  
　　本来这个时候赔个罪撒个娇就没事了，偏偏溯瑜不这样做。他梗着脖子直挺挺跪在那里，连眼神儿都不屑递给父尊。  
　　父尊气得都要把赤霄抽出来了。  
　　这回父帝坐不住了，沉声道：“瑜儿，做错了事就要认，别惹你父尊生气。”  
　　果然后半句才是重点，父尊就是父帝的逆鳞，一切都不能越过他去。  
　　我连连朝溯瑜使眼色，要不是怕一同赔罪会火上浇油，我早就跟那笨蛋跪一块儿去了。  
　　溯瑜的唇角抿得紧紧的，我一看他那样子就知要糟。  
　　果然他脖子一仰，目光直直刺向父尊，“父尊对我们不闻不问一千年，如今为了区区一炉破丹勃然大怒，原来在你心里，我这个儿子还不如旁人重要。”  
　　咯的一下，我仿佛听到了什么碎裂的声音。  
　　我赶紧拉住父尊袖子，“父尊，哥哥说错话了，他不是有心的。”  
　　“他没错，是我错了。”父尊收起赤霄，眼中溢满悲伤。  
　　父尊战功赫赫，纵横六界所向披靡。但如今这个高山一样的背影却显得那么脆弱，仿佛一触即碎。  
　　父帝揽住父尊的肩，在他耳边柔声宽慰。偶一瞥眼见我们还杵在这里，便淡淡的道：“你们退下，尤其是瑜儿，好好想想自己哪里做错了。”  
　　他的声音没有什么起伏，不带一丝感情。眼神很冷，比溯瑜化出的玄冰还冷上百倍。  
　　说罢挥出一道清风，将我们送出了璇玑宫。  
　　一出宫门，溯瑜就化作一道白芒消失了。只剩下我孤零零站在台阶上，一脑门的麻烦。  
　　忽然一滴水珠落在脸上，我抬起手掌，滴滴答答，竟下起了雨。  
　　天界是不会下雨的，除非……  
　　我循着气息找去，果然见一条小白龙蜷在云堆里，吧嗒吧嗒流眼泪。  
　　我叹息，“蟠桃园好不容易才结了果子，你这雨一下，又要打落一堆桃子了。”  
　　溯瑜抽抽噎噎，一翅膀把我扇出好几个跟斗。  
　　我挣扎着从云堆里爬起来，头上还顶着不知什么品种的仙鸟。  
　　飞龙了不起么，有翅膀了不起么？我呸。  
　　“我们下去好不好？这里太冷了。”  
　　他瞅了我一眼，纡尊降贵的抬起一只翅膀。  
　　我赶紧钻了进去，好温暖啊！  
　　“哥哥，父尊很伤心。”  
　　他低着头不说话。  
　　“我从没见父尊这么伤心过。”  
　　他把头扭向一边。  
　　“虽然那时我还小，但我也知道父尊并不是存心抛弃我们的，他一定遇到了很危险的事。”  
　　他动了动，将那死沉死沉的龙脑袋搭在我肩上。  
　　忽然头上落下一片阴影，接着便是一股磅礴的灵力。  
　　“父帝。”溯瑜化回人身，把头垂得低低的。  
　　父帝乌眉水眼，面容雅润，被众仙喻为天界第一美人，但我知道其实他才是最可怕的，比铁血杀伐的父尊可怕得多。  
　　我握紧溯瑜的手，将他挡在身后，“父帝，哥哥已经知道错了。”  
　　父帝垂眸沉沉看着我们，我的心扑通扑通跳得厉害，头上汗珠缓缓滑落眼睛，又涩又疼，我却不敢擦一下。  
　　忽然父帝伸出手，一手拉住一个缓缓降下云头。  
　　我们坐在草地上，溯瑜靠在我肩头，我靠在父帝胸前，就像凡间的父子一样随意。  
　　“瑾儿，瑜儿，不要责怪你们父尊，他从没抛弃过你们。”父帝一字一顿，“他用自己的命，换来了你们的命，换来了六界的安宁。他是天底下最好的父亲，也是最了不起的人。”父帝摸着我们的脑袋，声音悠扬缥缈，宛如最动听的乐章。  
　　我心头剧震，仰头看向父帝，“您能给我们讲讲当年的事么？”  
　　父帝轻轻的道：“好。”  
　　这是一个很长很长，很悲伤也很悲壮的故事。我看到溯瑜脸上都是泪，哭得连连抽噎。  
　　真是太没出息了，一个男孩子怎么能哭成这样。  
　　但是我的脸上也一片湿漉漉，比他好不到哪里去。  
　　父帝临走前丢下一句话，“好好想想怎么给你们父尊赔罪吧！”  
　　“瑾儿，我们该怎么做？”溯瑜眼巴巴瞧着我。  
　　“唔。”我摸着下巴想啊想，“父尊最喜欢凤凰花，我们就种一树凤凰花送给父尊吧！”  
　　溯瑜翻了个白眼，“天界若能种出真正的花草，父帝早就种了。除非……除非花神重生。”  
　　我手掌一翻，一颗种子在上空飘啊飘。“花神虽然不在，但有我在啊！你忘了我的祥瑞之气了？”  
　　溯瑜双掌一拍，“对哦，还有你。”  
　　我们刨了个小坑，将种子放在仙土里，每日为其灌注灵力。其实我心里也无甚把握，只是死马当成活马医罢了。  
　　谁知还真凑效了。我们看着那种子发芽抽枝，从只有颤巍巍的两片嫩叶子长成满树葱茏，从只有一个花骨朵儿长成满树花苞。  
　　终于在一天夜里，溯瑜将我从床上拖起来，化出原身背我飞到树上。  
　　熠熠星辉下，满树凤凰花都开了。它们开得那么红，那么艳，在绿叶的衬托下，就像一只凤凰停歇在树上，美丽极了。  
　　我摘下一大束凤凰花，溯瑜背着我飞回了璇玑宫。  
　　那束花太大了，几乎将我整个人都埋了进去，幸亏还有溯瑜拉着我的手，不然我一定摔跤。  
　　“你们怎么进来了？”父帝的声音有些慌乱。  
　　我很艰难的移开花束，见父尊一脸正色的坐在床沿，衣衫略有凌乱。  
　　而父帝……那脸色比魔界的天空还要阴沉。  
　　“父尊，我和哥哥种出了凤凰花。”我将一半凤凰花分给溯瑜，手拉手走到父尊面前，齐齐将花儿放在他怀中。  
　　为了表示诚心，我还咬着字音重重补上一句，“很艰难才种出来的，希望父尊喜欢。”  
　　溯瑜自进来后就一直不出声，我眼角余光瞟去，见他眼中水光闪动，一副快要哭出来的样子。  
　　啧，这个傻孩子！  
　　我悄悄踩了他一脚。  
　　他吧嗒一声砸下一颗泪珠，将头埋在父尊怀里蹭来蹭去，“父尊，瑜儿知道错了，您别生气。”  
　　父尊在溯瑜眉心亲了亲，见我看着他，便将我揽了过去也亲了亲。  
　　“不生气，我从不会真正生你们的气。”  
　　我们父子三人又搂搂抱抱了好一会儿，眼看父帝脸色阴得快要滴出水来了，我才赶紧拉着溯瑜告退。  
　　快要出门时听到父帝咬着牙道：“这两个小混蛋太不省心了，旭儿，我们再生个孩儿吧！生个凤族小公主。”  
　　父尊低笑，“你怎知定是凤凰？”  
　　一阵衣衫窸窣声，说话声越来越低，甜甜腻腻绵绵软软，“我就是知道。”  
　　我和溯瑜对视一眼，想回头去看，却听砰的一声，父帝已布上了一层结界。  
　　“瑾儿，我们很快就会有个妹妹了。”溯瑜笑得一脸灿烂，“父尊是六界第一美人，我们的妹妹肯定也美得不得了。”  
　　也许是个弟弟呢！我抿着唇笑，不过嘛，我也很想抱一抱毛茸茸的小凤凰。　　  
　　


End file.
